


For JJ

by MurielJones



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurielJones/pseuds/MurielJones
Summary: JJ and Will are struggling to have a second baby.  Reid offers to be a surrogate.  Aaron, in a new relationship with Spencer, is unhappy.





	For JJ

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago...as you can tell from who was still at the BAU.

He had walked into the conference room in all innocence, just looking for Aaron, who he couldn't find anywhere.  JJ was close to tears;  and he didn't like that, not one bit.  Penny looked up at him over JJ's shoulder and put a finger against her lips, as Morgan, over JJ's other shoulder, shook his head, but it was too late.

"JJ?"  Spencer's head was tipped to the side, his eyes concerned, his voice soft.  "JJ."

"It's not fair."  murmured, and she felt stupid and selfish for thinking that it wasn't fair, other people had brothers and sisters, husbands and wives murdered, were kidnapped and tortured, were raped, stabbed and  left for dead, all that had happened to her was that she wasn't pregnant, again.  She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, and calmly said.  "I'm fine."

Morgan shook his head again.  Penny's eyebrows raised up further.  

"JJ?  Is Henry ok?"  There was a note of anxiety in Reid's voice, a lilt that wasn't usually there.

She nodded.  Then she shook her head.  "Will and I have been trying," she paused, "to have another baby," her voice quivered enough that Reid turned his head to hear, "and we can't."  JJ pulled herself together, getting visibly taller, her shoulder's spreading.  "Henry will be fine as an only child."

"But there are things,"   Spencer was finding his stride rather quickly, "options, you could adopt,  have you tried IVF?  or try a surrogate, if you and Will are"

JJ's enormous green eyes turned to Spencer, still filled with tears.  "Spence, it's not that easy,  we thought about it, Will and I talked about, I just don't want another woman carrying my baby.  I just can't,"  JJ's eyes were red from crying.

Spencer's  eyebrows pulled together, his mouth produced an accidental pout.   "If you and Will would consider it, I could."  He said it so quietly and far too quickly.  JJ looked up, puzzled.  "It's unusual, rare, really rare, and the numbers aren't accurate because most men don't ever have symptoms, which aren't really symptoms because this is an adaption, or a mutation depending on how you choose to look at it, not a disease, and mostly."  He paused. "I could do it."

JJ just nodded, her mouth slightly open.  She knew she should ask Will.  She knew she should change her mind.  She knew she should attend counseling that they should all see someone, she knew all sorts of things, but right now, the answer was "yes." She would manage to explain it to Will later on.

"It's rare, but some men, I, I can carry a baby,"  The look on Reid's face was so soft.

Reid was Henry's godfather.  JJ nodded again, and then burst into tears good and proper.  Morgan was still shaking his head.  Garcia enveloped the sobbing JJ in a hug.  Reid stood around looking awkward; feeling as though he should be touching someone, and not being quite sure he wanted to do it.

\--------------------------------------------------

Aaron Hotchner walked into the conference room in all innocence.  "JJ?"  his voice was thick with concern.

She looked up.  This time she had told him.  She pulled herself together again.

"I can carry the baby for her."  Spencer had turned to look straight at Aaron.  Briefly angered that Aaron who clearly knew had kept this from him.

Now it was Aaron's turn to shake his head.  "Spencer, no."  shook his head again.  "Spencer?"  JJ's troubles forgotten.  Aaron turned and walked out.

"Don't worry."  Spencer mouthed, and was off in a flash after Aaron.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If he had to hear the word "dangerous" again Spencer was going to something, something that other people did when they were really angry, because other people didn't shoot up, or read tomes on unsolved physical mathematics problems, they certainly didn't shoot up and read tomes on unsolved physical mathematics problems.  He contemplated which would upset the doctors more; he knew which would upset Aaron more.  Scratch those thoughts.  Time for a movie.  

Aaron had heard the word "dangerous" once too often when Haley was pregnant with Jack.  He had felt sick the last few months of Haley's pregnancy, and that was a baby that they both really wanted.  He really didn't want this for Spencer.  And he was so angry, and he daren't say it.

How had Spencer told him that he didn't want children and then this?  He had worried that Spencer wouldn't want to be with him because of Jack, and he had worried that he should choose not to be with Spencer because of Jack, and now this?  Don't worry JJ, Spencer will risk his life to make you happy?  Even though you lied to him as much as I did?  It will all be ok JJ?  And was a brother or sister for Henry more important than a brother or sister of Jack?  Spencer had explicitly said no children.  He, Aaron, was still thinking about this, that was why they hadn't moved to the next phase of their relationship.  He pushed his lips into a line and paced.   Spencer would not be fine; he refused to go to the doctor with Spencer.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Reid?"  the fertilely specialist greeted him.  The Medical Doctor had been prepared that the surrogate was a man, but this was still a surprise.  The man in front of him was young, and lithe, and beautiful, all angles and planes, light muscles, with just a ripple of tone.  Desirable.  The doctor imaged that body pregnant, the belly swollen, breasts just developing, a small A cup, still a smatter of stubble, the young man had stubble? and he looked young, was he old enough to do this?

"Dr. Reid?"  Spencer's attention was brought back from the posters on the walls to the doctor.  He greeted the doctor with a small wave.  "How old are you?"

"Thirty."  Reid squeaked, he hadn't intended to squeak.  JJ tightened her grip on his hand, Will squeezed his shoulder, one hand on Reid's shoulder, one on JJ's.

"This is unusual."  The doctor began.

"and dangerous."  Reid finished.  "I know the risks."

The doctor gestured to a seat.  Reid shook his head.  "Let's just do it, now."  He didn't say "before I back out."  Not that he was scared of being pregnant, he was curious, he was excited, he was ready.  A new life, inside him, his, well his for a bit, he was giddy, he hoped it would work, hoped it could, this procedure hadn't been tried on a man before.  He was however scared of the procedure, and not having Aaron with him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bottom half naked and feet in the stirrups."  The nurse commanded him, quiet but firm, she squeezed his hand before she left the room.  "Don't be scared Honey, is this your first one?"  He nodded.

"It's not mine."

"JJ and Will, I know."

He felt so naked, and so alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crap that hurt, and his face contorted, he swore it hurt as much as getting shot,  he pushed his tongue up and against his top lip.

"Just a second more honey."  

Spencer clasped the lousy little bed with both hands.  How damn big was that needle anyhow?  He knew the gauge, that wasn't the issue, he could recite it, he could recite the whole damn procedure, he could picture the pictures, the issue was that the needle it was being put places where there shouldn't be places, and oh f*** it hurt.  Tears rolled down his face.  

"Done", announced the doctor. 

Spencer gasped a new breath in.  Thank god, it was over.  He put his hand on his belly, there was something alive in there, something's alive in there.  He smiled, he couldn't help it.

JJ poked her head around the door.  "Spence?"  He nodded.

"We did it."  He whispered.  "Can you take me home?"

Will drove Spencer back to his apartment;  and then he called to Hotch to let him know that it was done.


End file.
